fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Song
Chapter 69 Constantine eyed Jason. "Tell me, you're Jason Gaebolg, aren't you? The famous Black Knight." "I am," responded Jason. "Excellent! Hey Jason, why don't you help me out?" Jason was taken aback. "Excuse me?" "Yeah, you know, help me get the power hidden here. We could share it. You could become my right hand man. Black and white. Together." Jason felt tempted. For a moment he truly wanted to assist Constantine. "Snap out of it Jason!" yelled Mephiles. Jason stumbled back. "Thanks Mephiles." "Is that a no," said Constantine. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to help me? We could do so much-" before he could utter another word Jason punched him hard in the face. "Your Persuasion Magic won't work on me," said Jason. Constantine got back to his feet. "Good job figuring it out. None of my other subordinates have figured out they've been under my spell for years. Although, it's not Persuasion Magic, it's just regular Sound Magic. I just change the sound to make myself more agreeable. That combined with my natural charismatic nature makes me nearly impossible to disagree with." "Well I didn't get tricked." "I did say nearly. Looks like I'll have to finish this the old fashioned way." Constantine began stretching. Jason pointed his finger gun at him. "Sonic Beat!" Constantine sent Luke backwards with a blast of sound from his mouth. Jason got back to his feet. "I guess this won't be as easy as I thought." "Of course it won't be. I'm the guild master of Warlock Fist. No one can beat me!" "That remains to be seen." Jason blasted a Black Bullet at Constantine. "Note Block!" Constantine screeched, creating a wall of sound in front of him, stopping the attack. He blasted another wave of sound at Jason. "Black Shield!" Jason erected his shield on his arm. It gave him some protection, but the sound hurt his ears. "I've felt far more powerful screeches than this." Jason thought back to his fight with Victor. Jason moved his hand from around his shield. "4500mm Black Cannon!" He blasted a giant blast of magical energy at Constantine. "Note Block!" He put up a barrier in front of him again, but it couldn't hold. He jumped out of the way of the blast before the spell could do that much damage. "This might be harder than I thought. I think I might have to use my trump card early." Constantine began inhaling greatly. "What is he doing?" asked Jason. "I have no-," Mephiles stopped short. Jason moved his mouth, asking for Mephiles, but no sound came out. Constantine smirked. He moved his mouth as well and blasted a large amount of sound at Jason. It all hit him at the same time. He heard voices. "Idea." "Mephiles?" "Hypersonic Beat!" Jason slammed into a wall. "Have you ever heard sound that powerful?" asked Mephiles. "No," answered Jason meekly. He got back to his feet. "How do you like my Mute?" asked Constantine. "I absorb sound around me increasing the power of my next blow, which I then release upon my opponent." "I for one hate that move," said Jason. "Looks like I'll need to activate my trump card." Jason's eyes turned black as he activated his Demon Eyes. "So the gloves come off huh?" said Constantine. "Alright let's go!" Constantine began sucking in sound again. Jason mouthed the words "Ultimate Weapon Construct! Nox Barrier!" Constantine unleashed a wave of sound again. The shield held, protecting him from the Hypersonic Beat, but he still had a ringing in his ears. "4500mm Black Cannon!" Jason blasted Constantine sending him backwards. He quickly got back to his feet. "Mute!" He sucked in the sound at an incredibly fast rate this time. "Hypersonic Beat!" He blasted Jason in return. "He's at his most powerful at a range," said Mephiles. "If you can get in close, and hit him before he gets the chance to attack, we can end this fight." "You're right," replied Jason. "Black Rocket: Darkness Stream!" Jason blasted himself at Constantine. He began sucking in sound again, but didn't have time to blast Jason before he was struck in the stomach. Before Jason could escape, Constantine blasted him with a close Hypersonic Beat. Jason's body vibrated. He bled from the mouth. Constantine smiled, thinking that he had defeated Jason. Without any time to react, Jason bolted from the ground and delivered a powerful blow to Constantine's chin. He delivered a barrage of punches, knocking Constantine back with every one. He sent him reeling with another blow. "Black Blade!" Jason created the hand blades and charged at Constantine. "Infinite Cutting Blade!" Light glowed from Constantine's hands and he cut the Black Blades to pieces.